


Simple

by Shingeki_no_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_no_Kitten/pseuds/Shingeki_no_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My job was simple. Key word “was”. All I had to do was get in, do my job, and get out. No one told me who the job was or what they looked liked. Just that it was a young woman and a location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written. Please be gentle. I may or may not continue this. Not sure yet.

My job was simple. Key word “was”. All I had to do was get in, do my job, and get out. No one told me who the job was or what they looked liked. Just that it was a young woman and a location.

Dark. So very dark. It was my home, where I was the most comfortable. I could blend in with any environment. Be it crowds of people or ally. Thats where I was now. An ally looking up to where my job was to take place. Simple enough. I look around and spot a drain pipe leading right up past the window I needed. Simple. I make my way up to the window, a soft light is coming from it. A bedroom. I shift over to the window ledge and peek in. No one. I try the window. Slides up easily. Wow, some people are not too bright. Oh well, better for me.

Slinking in I look around at the bedroom. Posters line the walls, bed unmade, clothes on the floor. Pictures, not many, but enough to earn my interest. Before I even get the chance to look I hear yelling. Sounds like a man, he sounds pissed and he is coming this way. 

Fuck. I’ve got to hide. Taking a quick look around the only options are back out the window or a closet. Screw it, the closet it is. Just as I close myself in the door to the room opens and slams shut. I strain to hear who is beyond my hiding place. I hear nothing, the mans voice has died off and its quite. I take a deep breath to steady myself as I open the door.

This, they did not prepare me for this. A small blonde woman sitting in the corner beaten and bloody. This can’t be right. I’m at a lose at what to do. What do I do? Do I help her and risk my job? Or do I go through with the job. 

I’m going to regret this later. 

I take a small step towards her as not to startle her. She just looks up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. We just look at eachother. I’m to scared to move and she is glaring daggers at me. I start to raise my hands to show I do not wish her harm and she flinches. My weapons, need to lose them. Very slowly do I reach to take them off and carefully toss them aside. I raise my hands again and quirk an eyebrow at her.

She looks me over. Seeming satisfied, she shifts opening herself up to me. I slowly walk to her and kneel. I look over her bruises and her split lip. Tentatively I reach out to lift her chin to face me. Those eyes, I could lose myself in them. Now is not the time for that. 

I sigh and close my eyes. When I open them shes looking at me with a softer expression. She knows I won’t hurt her. It takes all I have to speak, she can see my hesitation. Why am I so nervous? This isn’t like me. She speaks before I have a chance.

“Take me with you?” she says almost too softly for me to hear. I don’t know what to say to her. I can see the pleading in her eyes. I stand and pace a bit running my hand through my hair. Finally I stop before her and look at her again. She looks up at me.   
I don’t know how I came to the decision I did. But I actually don’t regret it. I held my hand out to her for her to take. She looks up at me in surprise but takes my hand as I raise her to her feet. She is soo small next to me. Barely coming up to my chin. I reach out and tuck stands of her pretty and very soft hair behind her ear. She blushes slightly. We walk to the window hand in hand. I look out. Finally, I speak to her.

“What is your name? I was not given one when I got this job.” She looks at me again with those eyes. She replies.

“Annie”

“I’m Mikasa”


	2. Chapter 2

After having made our way back down the side of the building. I have the bag of her belongings slung over my shoulder. On my other side, she, Annie, is holding tightly to my hand as I pull her along. 

I’m in deep shit. I just know it. I've never disobeyed an order, never failed a job. Maybe I won’t be in too much trouble. The orders on the job were lacking in details. Find her that was about all it said. Was this what I was supposed to find. A beaten and bloody girl? Didn't matter now, I made my choice. Gotta live with it now. 

We have been walking blocks. I parked so far for safety reasons of my own. The car is in sight so I slow down. She looks at me questionably.

“What?” It comes out a bit too harsh even for my liking. She stares down at the ground. Now I feel bad. What is with this girl to make me of all people feel bad. I’m a hardened killer. I growl to myself irritated with my own stupidity. I feel an extra pressure on my hand and look down.

“Sorry. I’m irritated. Not with you, the situation.”

“I understand.”

We had arrived at my car. I open the door and toss her bag into the back and gesture for her to enter. She hesitates but notices how calm I am and obliges. 

The car ride was a quiet affair. By the time we reached my flat she had fallen asleep. I felt bad that I had to wake her up. She looked at peace. I watch her for a minute. I need to wake her. I reach out and nudge her should a couple time. She looks up at me and I can’t help but smile at her. She smiles back.

“Were here.” I say. She looks around.

“Where is here?” She asks.

“My place.” She nods seeming satisfied with the answer.

“Lets get inside and get you cleaned up. Then you can go back to sleep. OK?” She smiles at me again. I could get used to that smile. After making our way inside I dump her bag in the living room and make my way to my room. She follows. I go and pull out an old t-shirt and shorts and hand them to her. Grabbing some for myself

“You can wear these.” I turn to make my way to the bathroom to find the first aid kit and change. She soon follows me in.

“They smell like you.” She says as she sits on the counter looking at me expectantly. I open the alcohol and grab a cotton ball. I place my hand under her chin and raise it to look more closely at the cut.

“This is gonna burn.” As I dab her lip. She hisses but doesn't flinch. I grab a washcloth and soak it in warm water and proceed to wash the blood off her face. All the time she doesn't take her eyes off me. I set the cloth down and step back from her. Besides the bruises, she is beautiful. I can see the exhaustion on her face. 

“Come on, time for you to sleep before you fall over.” As I tug on her hand. Back in my room she just stands there looking lost. I walk over to my bed, tossing back the covers. She raises a brow at me.

“I won’t bite. Well, unless you want me to.” I chuckle as I crawl in. 

“You want me to sleep with you? Are you sure?” She still hasn't moved from where she stands in the middle of the room.

“I only have one bed. What do I have to say to get you to lie down? What's the worse that could happen? We cuddle?” I look at her and pat the bed beside me. She hesitantly made her way over and sat at the edge. I reach out and tug gently on the shirt I had given her. Finally she gave in layed down and pulled the blanket up facing away from me. I reach out and run my hand down her arm, trying to be comforting but all she does is stiffen.

“Sorry, I just want you to feel comfortable. I’m not helping much. I’ll just go sleep on the couch.” I sit up to get out of the bed but she grabs my sleeve and tugs me back down. She has now turned over and is now facing me. She wiggles closer to me reaching out to pull me closer at the same time. I’m lost as to what to really do so I just go along with her directing. We end up with my arm as her pillow, our foreheads touching, and her arm around my waist. 

“You shouldn't be sorry. You have done soo much for me and you don’t even know me. I’m very grateful for all you have done for me tonight and I really don’t know how I’m to pay you back for your kindness. I know you're trying to comfort me, I’m just not used to it. But, thank you.” She seems very hesitant as to what shes doing. I shift my head up to press my lips to her forehead. I hear her sigh. I pull her closer to me.

“We should really sleep. We can talk more when we get up tomorrow. Get all this figured out.” I hug her to me as I close my eyes. I feel her sigh and hug me back. We both drift off soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit more planed out.


End file.
